A road marker is a safety device used on roads. These devices are usually made with plastic, ceramic, or occasionally metal, and come in a variety of shapes and colors. Reflective markers may include a lens or sheeting that may enhance their visibility by reflecting automotive headlights. Some other names for specific types of road markers include Botts' dots, delineators, cat's eyes, road studs, or road turtles. The device's reflective surface may enable the device to be clearly visible at long distances at night and in rainy weather. The devices come in multiple colors which vary in usage depending on local traffic marking standards.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.